Patent Document 1 listed below describes the following procedure as one step in the method for producing a ceramic matrix composite. A fabric is buried in a mixture made of a carbon powder, a silicon powder, and medium, and the fabric buried in the mixture is contained in a container. Then, the mixture is vibrated from outside by an ultrasonic vibration exciter, to thereby impregnate the spaces of the fabric with the carbon powder and the silicon powder.
Patent Document 2 listed below discloses a method for producing a ceramic matrix composite member. In the method, a carbon powder and a silicon powder both in a solid phase are mixed and dispersed. A solvent and a dispersant are added thereto into slurry. A fiber fabric made of SiC fibers is immersed in the slurry to impregnate the internal portion of the fiber fabric with the carbon powder and the silicon powder. The fiber fabric is then burnt, to thereby produce a ceramic matrix composite member.